Une longue nuit d'insomnie
by Angeldu03x
Summary: Une discussion sérieuse s'engage entre Lavi et moi sous une nuit étoilée. Un mystère se révèle au cours de la soirée et des liens se créés. Je découvre une facette de sa personnalité qui ne me déplait pas...
1. Chapter 1

**Écrire à la première personne n'est pas des plus faciles^^.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Résumé :

Une discussion sérieuse s'engage entre Lavi et moi sous une nuit étoilée. Un mystère se révèle au cours de la soirée et des liens se créés. Je découvre une facette de sa personnalité qui ne me déplait pas. Des questions se posent mais peu de réponses.

Début : 22 février 2009 19:39

Personnages : Lavi, Allen, Leenalee, Krory, Miranda & Natsumi (moi)

Lieu : Nous sommes en voyage pour une mission et nous décidons de nous arrêter en ville dans une petite auberge louée par la congrégation avec un balcon donnant sur la rue à la nuit tombée. Nous sommes au premier étage, il n'y a que deux pièces, la salle de bain et la chambre. La chambre est assez grande pour y placer trois lits eux-mêmes ayant un lit au dessus d'eux. Deux des lits se situent parallèlement près de la fenêtre ou se trouve le balcon et le dernier lit se situe à coté de la porte de la chambre.

Situation : Je suis assez proche de Miranda, c'est ma confidente. Nous sommes tous fatigués et à cran de ces dernier jours qui étaient relativement épuisants. Je me posais pas mal de questions aussi…

Titre :

Une longue nuit d'insomnie…

Histoire :

Il est environ 10h du soir, la douce pénombre du crépuscule répand sa douceur sur la ville, nous avons tous manger et nous nous sommes mis au lit, exténués de fatigue. Allen-kun et Kro-chan voulant à tous prix prendre les lits situés au dessus et près du balcon et sans discussions Lavi et moi prenions les lits situés en dessous sans dérangements. Leenalee et Miranda n'ayant pas le choix finalement, prirent le dernier lit situé près de la porte et s'arrangeaient entre elles pour décider qui iraient au dessus ou en dessous. Personnes ne se fit prier, après quelques engueulades amicales, et certains bonne nuits, toute l'équipe s'endormaient peu à peu dans une nuit calme et sereine.

Pourtant…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Malgré la fatigue de ces derniers jours, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. J'avais beau me tourner dans tous les sens, impossible de m'endormir. Je n'aurais pas cru, après tous les Akuma que nous avions combattus presque qu'à bout de souffle, exténués de fatigue pourtant il y a quelques heures, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil…

Alors j'ouvrais les yeux. Je voyais seulement du noir avec un léger rayon lumineux traversant la pièce, seulement le reflet de la lune que les nuages avaient dissipés peu avant. Je me pose un tas de questions depuis ces derniers temps mais pas dans le domaine de l'exorcisme, non, seulement sur moi.

_Quand je suis arrivée à la Congrégation de L__'__Ombre, que j__'__ai rencontré tous mes compagnons à l__'__heure actuelle, avec tous un caractère si différents. _

Je me mis à sourire dans mon lit.

_C__'__est dingue, comme le dit Leenalee « C__'__est comme une grande famille pour moi, chaque membres de la Congrégation fait partis de ma famille__…__ » Elle a raison, moi aussi je pense la même chose, c__'__est comme une deuxième famille c__'__est inexplicable._

Et à ce moment là, j'ai regardé Lavi qui dormait à ma droite. Il avait l'air si paisible comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. J'ai cru même percevoir un sourire durant son sommeil dans l'obscurité, mais il faisait trop noir pour l'affirmer. Je continuais à rester là, à le regarder, je crois que je pourrais passer des heures comme ça. Ses mèches couleur de feu descendent sur son visage avec les reflets de la lune, c'est vraiment magnifique. J'aurais voulus que cette instant dure plus longtemps qu'une seule nuit.

_Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?__…_

Cette question n'arrête pas de me travailler, je crois que c'est pour ça que je ne dors pas. Je me surprends à regarder Lavi dormir et à le trouver beau, pourquoi je suis comme ça… Cette sensation inexplicable me parcoure pour finalement me faire ressentir de la nostalgie. Prête à versé une larme, mais pourquoi ?

« Lavi… » murmurai-je avec tout le désespoir que je laisse paraître sans m'en rendre compte.

Je préfère fermer les yeux. Je ne dois plus le regarder. Je me l'interdis même. J'ai trop souffert de l'amour dans le passé et ça serai du suicide de s'enticher d'un Bookman, eux qui sont toujours en train de voyager mais ne serait ce qu'en tant qu'exorciste. Les exorcistes peuvent perdre la vie à chaque instants, il ne faut pas s'attacher c'est la meilleure protection, autant pour lui que pour moi…

_J__'__en ai assez, je vais prendre l__'__air__…_

Je me lève de mon lit, longuement assise, toujours à regarder Lavi sans m'en rendre compte, je me lève brusquement et sors sur le balcon. L'air glacée de la nuit ne donne des frissons mais je n'ai pas froid pour autant, l'air est frais mais il n'y a pas de vent, le ciel est dégagé laissant paraître la lune ronde dans toute sa splendeur, avec des étoiles qui l'entourent. Je respire des grandes bouffées d'air frais, passant la main dans mes cheveux tout en regardant en bas. La ville est endormie, seuls quelques lampadaires éclairent les ruelles. On peut entendre différents sons, tels que des animaux, puis plus rien. L'air vivifiant passe à travers mes cheveux laissant place à une multitude de frissons, mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, je sais que je ne pourrais toujours pas dormir alors autant rester encore un peu. L'aube n'est pas encore là, je pourrais peu être avec un peu de chance, dormir un peu avant que le soleil ne se lève. Je laisse échapper un soupire quand je repense à la bataille de la veille, tous le monde à besoin de repos, ça me fait plaisir qu'ils puissent dormir un peu. Je suis bien ici, seule, au calme, même si j'aime être en leur compagnie, j'aime aussi la solitude pour pouvoir respirer un peu et penser à tous ça. Dans le calme, sans qu'il y est des disputes, des Akuma, des Noah dans les parages. Mais malgré tout ça, j'aime bien ma vie en tant qu'exorciste. Ça aide beaucoup aux gens et peut éviter des milliers de morts.

« Hey bien, toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil ? »

Je me retourne assez brusquement ne m'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un. C'était Lavi, qui se tenait là devant moi. Lui-même surpris de ma réaction :

« Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.. fit Lavi se sentant coupable tout à coup.

- Non, c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été surprise c'est tout. »

J'ajoutais un sourire à ma dernière phrase qu'il me rendit. La journée, quand il est avec nous, il a toujours le sourire, mais c'est un sourire plus ou moins naturel, souvent faux, mais ce soir, non… On dirait que c'était un vrai sourire qui viens du cœur. Il vient s'accouder sur le rebord du balcon à coté de moi regardant droit devant lui. Je n'osais pas lui parler, moi qui m'étais « promis » de le regarder un minimum. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, mais lui au contraire parait détendu, même plus que d'habitude. Comme pour son sourire, on dirait qu'il n'a plus son masque du jour, je peux enfin voir son vrai visage. L'image qu'il fait paraître devant les autres n'est pas le même dans l'intimité. J'ai l'impression de ne pas connaître la personne en face de moi, c'était impressionnant. Il regardait toujours fixement devant lui sans rien dire, comme si les mots ne servaient à rien dans un moment pareil. Et c'était le cas. Lui regardant droit devant accoudé au rebord, moi adossée contre ce rebord fixant le sol pour évité son regard.

« Pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à dormir toi ? Me fit-il avec son nouveau sourire auquel j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas… dis-je avec une mine, qui je pensais était normale, mais qui ne parut pas à Lavi de la même manière.

- Et toi ? Ajoutais-je avant qu'il me pose des questions auquels je n'aurais pas su répondre.

- Je dormais mais... »

Il s'interrompus… Il resta muet pendant quelques secondes. Je m'apprêter à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand il reprit.

« J'ai fais, disons, un mauvais rêve… que je croyais réelle… vous étiez tous mort c'était affreux et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai flippé et … j'ai regardé à ma gauche et tu n'étais plus là… me dit-il avec un visage particulièrement sombre.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça.

- Nan, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir peur des rêves. »

Il reprenait son sourire pour me rassurer. Sa dernière phrase n'avait touché intérieurement. Je ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir tant peur de nous perdre tous. En temps normal, il paraît si différent. Mais très vite il passa de son sourire rassurant que j'aimais tant à un regard inquiet. J'aurais voulus lui dire tellement de choses mais je ne pouvais pas et je ne le devais pas, c'était si dur de résister à son regard si perçant comme s'il voulait lire en moi. Je finis par détourner le regard se qui laissa sûrement un malaise.

Quand tout d'un coup, il me prit dans ses bras. Par réflexe, je voulais m'en éloigner mais l'étreinte était tellement forte que ça ne valait même pas la peine d'essayer. J'étais incapable de dire si je voulais rester là ou m'en aller. Finalement, je l'enlaçais moi aussi. Cette chaleur qu'il dégagé me réchauffais dans la nuit glacée, c'est un moment parfait. Puis il finit par m'expliquer la raison de son étreinte si soudaine :

« Si sa devait se réaliser, je le supporterai pas, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. »

A ces mots, il me regardait fixement de son œil émeraude qui signifiait tellement de choses…

« Lavi, ne t'inquiète pas, ton rêve ne se réalisera pas, je ne laisserai personne faire du mal aux autres, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je te le promets. »

C'est alors qu'il me serra encore plus dans ses bras tout en me disant « merci ». Je sentais dans sa voix qu'il était rassuré sa me faisais plaisir.

Finalement le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, on décide de rentrer pour aller dormir un peu avant la journée de demain qui allée être assez éprouvante. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit tout en repensant à se qui venait de se passer se qui me faisait sourire. Je le surprends qui me regardais. Il me fait signe avec un dernier sourire puis il ferme les yeux. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour et je peux enfin m'endormir, rassurée, dans la lumière de la lune qui laissa bientôt place à l'astre du jour pour un lendemain déjà bien entamé…

Fin : 22 février 2009 07:23


	2. Chapter 2

Début : 23 février 2009 00:12

Titre :

Un lendemain difficile…

Histoire :

A cause du manque de sommeil de cette nuit, la matinée se faisait dure. Les chants des oiseaux commencent à réveiller la galerie. Leenalee et Miranda étaient les premières debout. Miranda se situant au dessus de Leenalee et ayant toujours une malchance incroyable, tombe de ce dernier ce qui réveilla à peu près tout le monde. A peu près tout le monde sauf… Lavi et moi. Personne n'était au courant que nous avions passé presque la totalité de la nuit dehors. Les autres nous ont laissés dormir car il n'y avait pas d'urgence dans l'instant, mis à part d'aider Miranda.

Quelque temps après, je commence à ouvrir les yeux car j'entendais un bruit de battements d'ailes me chatouillant l'oreille. C'était Timcampy qui s'amusait à venir voler à coté de moi.

« Tim… t'es gentil mais laisse moi dormir s'il te plaît… »

En ouvrant juste un œil, je peux voir que le malicieux golem se déplace vers Lavi. Curieuse de savoir se qu'il va lui faire je regarde la scène. Puis :

« Ahhhh Tim ! T'abuses ça fait mal ! »

En effet, le golem avait mordu l'oreille de l'exorciste. Lavi, la main sur l'oreille, et l'autre essayant d'attraper le golem pour lui faire sa fête, c'était vraiment trop drôle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, c'est alors qu'il se tourne vers moi :

« Tiens toi aussi tu as été réveillé par Tim ? Me dit-il souffrant.

- Oui mais plus en douceur. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Nah, je vois... Puisque c'est comme ça… »

Il se leva assez rapidement, et sans aucune attente il prit son oreiller dans une main, avec le sourire jusqu'au oreille et le regard décisif :

« Dans se cas, c'est pas juste, je suis désolé il va falloir que tu paye aussi… »

Puis il se jeta sur mon lit. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me lever, j'étais prisonnière de ses jambes, cette imbécile c'était placé de façon à se que je ne puisse pas le fuir. Mais je réussi quand même à m'échapper tout en prenant mon oreiller et c'était parti pour une bataille d'oreillers dans toute la chambre.

« Descends d'la !

- Hors de question. »

Ce fourbe s'était placé en hauteur sur le lit superposé. Dans un dernier espoir je lance mon oreiller, qu'il l'atteint heureusement mais maintenant j'étais sans défense. Il finit par redescendre les deux oreillers en mains s'approchant dangereusement de moi avec son sourire démoniaque.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme sa, disais-je en reculant vers la fenêtre.

- J'arrêterai uniquement si tu dis ''Pitié grand maître Lavi''.

- Tu peux toujours courir.

- C'est toi qui va courir. »

J'aurais bien voulut m'échapper mais aucune issu et bloquée contre la fenêtre. Quand à un moment d'inattention, Allen ouvre la porte. Lavi se retourne et j'ai profité de la diversion. Je tire la langue à Lavi, lui complètement déçu d'avoir raté son coup infaillible et Allen perdu à souhait dans toute cette histoire.

Viens le moment de petit-déjeuner, on s'installe à une table dans la cuisine de cette auberge inhabitée ou le repas est déjà préparé par Leenalee et Miranda (recommencé trois fois pour Miranda qui avait tout fait cramer). Avec cette odeur de pain chaud et griller, Allen entre suivi de Lavi et moi.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillés, dit Krory

- Vous avez fait quoi vous cette nuit, dit Miranda souriante

- Mais rien du tout, fit Lavi super convainquant.

- Je les ai trouvés à se chamailler avec des oreillers ce matin, dit Allen moqueur »

Après un rire général mais et des exclamations, nous passons à table.

Lavi en face de moi, me lançait des regards signifiants ''La prochaine fois je te raterai pas'' et moi ''Tu m'auras jamais, laisse tomber''.

Je suis partie prendre ma douche puisque j'étais la dernière à passer. Une fois sous la douche, je repensais à ce qui c'était passé hier.

_Cette étreinte et se corps chaud qui était proche de moi, c'était un instant inoubliable. Je ne sais malheureusement pas se qu'il pense de moi, j'aimerais tant savoir…_

_Et puis non ! A quoi bon, je ne dois pas m'attacher à lui ! Je ne dois pas ! Je ne dois… pas._

_C'était pourtant tellement bien cette nuit..._

_Être tentée par ses propres sentiments, je ne veux pas de ça. Je suis une exorciste pour combattre les Akuma et les Noah, c'est tout se dont je dois penser. Je suis peu être dur avec moi-même mais c'est mieux ainsi._

Je sors de la douche, m'habille, et sors de la salle de bain d'un pas décidé.

Fin : 23 février 2009 02:24


End file.
